


Yellow and blue

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Cosimo did not make a good first impression, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Still, how about no, poor cosimo, probably because of the emotional rollercoaster he had all week, yellow and blue? really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It's a match, apparently.





	

With how tense the breakfast is, Nil is quite grateful for the doorbell. The first thing he notices is something black darting between his legs through the barely open door, it's owner standing out on the threshold like a sore thumb. He is very tall, very agitated, and rather handsome, but Nil is not in the mood for flirting with random salesmen, who use cats to get into somebody's home. 

It takes him a moment to connect the name to the stories and he can’t help but ask: “do you also think that blue and yellow look good together?” and despairs when he hears the answer.

It's a match, apparently.

He can't help but raise an eyebrow as Cyn spills her confession like milk under Cosimo’s feet. He can see how thin the man's thread of patience is right now, and follows close enough to do something, he is not sure what, if Cosimo snaps. Maybe he'll kick him. Then Fyr is crying and Nil can't really tell whether it's good crying or not, but there is very little he can do, so he settles for the best option and goes up the stairs. He is half-sure this is where Ivia went a moment ago. He can pester Garl about little things, but when there's real trouble he prefers to go the supreme power instantly.


End file.
